Sharp As A Knife
by laxgoal31
Summary: The book from Clove's POV. Her actions throughout the Games, and insights of her life in District 2.
1. Strong

**All rights reserved to Suzanne Collins; I do not own the Hunger Games. Thanks to AJLL for suggesting that I write a story from Clove's POV; I hope it turns out good. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

Some people might consider it a curse to be selected for the Hunger Games. Me myself, I consider it an honor. There is no higher prize than to return home after having won the Games, the hero of the District. My mother knew the feeling as the victor of the fifty ninth Hunger Games, and as she would say if she were still here, only the strong survive. Only the strong survive…

"_You're ruining her", says my mother. _

_Crouching at the top of the stairs, hidden from view, I listen as my mother and father argue. This is all that they seem to do as of late. Argue, argue, argue. _

"_How?" asks my father. _

"_You're weak. You're standing in the way of her training. She's going to become a Hunger Games victor, and know the sweetest feeling of achievement that life can bring. All you're doing towards that goal is fighting me at every turn. I can't even remember why I married you," my mother says._

"_She's seven years old! Don't let her life be consumed by the business of fighting and killing now, or she will become a monster when she is older!"_

"_My daughter is not growing up to become a sniveling coward like you! And if you continue to stand in my way, you're going to regret it. Only the strong survive in this word, Bror." _

_The authorities put his death down to an accident. As a member of the District security force, my father went on many dangerous raids. It was an unfortunate accident, friendly fire on the job, a tragedy. Nobody knew the real culprit. But I did. I recalled the venom in my mother's voice that night, I recalled her single-minded determination. And with this knowledge, I knew who was to blame for my father's death. I had to do something about it, to avenge his memory._

_The next day, I walked in from school, made a quick stop in the cooking room, and went on in to the sitting room where my mother was in her chair, watching the television. It was an old documentary detailing the Capitol's victory over the Districts way back when. _

_I walked up in front my mother, and without warning, plunged the sharp knife I had taken from the kitchen into my mother's heart. The last thing she ever said in this life was, "Why?"_

_I replied, "Only the strong survive in this world, mother. Looks like you're not one of the strong." _

This is what led to my being taken in by a man by the name of Vikus. He himself was a Hunger Games victor, and had been previously named as my legal guardian if both of my parents should die. No doubt my mother picked him as the guardian, not my father. I still remember the day I first met him…

"_Listen up, Clove," says Vikus. "I know that you're feeling down the dumps right now. Losing your father to an accident and then your mother to a cold-blooded killer who probably will never be found a day apart? That's tough, kid. That's tough. But I knew your mother. She was strong. You need to be strong as well. It's what she would want for you in this world. So as to honor her wishes, I'm going to do the best I can to train for the Hunger Games when you reach the appropriate age. Don't disappoint your mother, Clove." _

"_No!" I scream at him. "I won't! I don't want to enter the Games! And you can't make me!" I move as if to run past him._

_I never make it. He grabs me in a headlock and says "Well, for a seven year old, you're mighty brave, aren't you? Good. You'll need that in the years to come." Then he hits me in the head. Hard. "And that's for disobeying me. Be sure it doesn't happen again."_

This is the environment that I grew up in for the next ten years. I won't lie, living in the Victor's Village along with Vikus entitled me to all the possible comforts that one can have. I was never hungry, lived in fine style, and had access to a multitude of cosmetic products. This part of life was pure, utter perfection. The other part was more difficult, but also more rewarding:

Every day after school, Vikus would take me down to the basement of his villa. The basement had almost everything a Hunger Games hopeful could ever desire. Targets, dummies, rope, even fake rock walls for climbing purposes. From the first day, it was clear my talents lay with the art of knives. I did practice with other weapons, but the art of the knife was my true forte. And so for ten years, I practiced, putting in long, hard hours of dedication to my craft. Honing my skills until it was time. Time for the moment that I've been waiting for my entire life…

That is how I find myself standing here with other seventeen year olds, in District 2's main plaza on this Reaping day, listening to the mayor of the District prattle on about the glory of Panem. The proper opportunity has just presented itself when I jump on onto the stage and say in a strong, clear voice, "My name is Clove Jacia and I volunteer for the seventy fourth Hunger Games.

Yes, I volunteered. For you see, over the past ten years I have realized that my mother was right all along. I was meant to become a Hunger Games victor from the moment of my birth. I was blinded by fear back when I was seven years old, but now the blindfold is off. Now, I am ready to fulfill my destiny.

The Reaping continues onstage, as a monstrous boy lunges forward to volunteer, saying, "My name is Cato Otoru and I volunteer as male tribute for District 2."

We shake hands, and the anthem of Panem plays. I see in Cato's cold eyes not a single hint of friendliness. Good. Friendliness makes you let your guard down. If I ever let my guard down in the Games, I will die.

Just like my mother did.

**Other stories of mine: The Seventy Fifth Hunger Games, From The Other Side, The Boy With The Bread, The Hunger Games Premiere.**


	2. Fear

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, especially AJLL and hungergamesfan51, my two faithful readers. Enjoy!**

On the train, Cato and I are sitting in silence near the window, watching the scenery fly by. We don't have all that long of a trip to the Capitol, and I want to get something settled before we reach it.

I break the ice. "Cato, you want to make a Career Alliance at the start of the Games?" I ask.

He replies, "Yeah, sure. We'll see how the tributes are from Districts 1 and 4, and if they look worthy, they can join as well. Just know this; if you cross me, you're dead."

Who does this guy think he is? I've worked for this moment for ten years of my life; he needs to show a little respect! "The same goes for you," I answer back.

We don't speak a word for the rest of the trip.

In fact, the next time we talk is during the opening ceremonies. Our District makes weapons for the entire country, and is the leading District in technological knowledge. So to reflect this, we are dressed in similar silver outfits, meant to represent the future. The clothes glitter as we move; we're simply stunning. But when I see the District 12 tributes, who are literally shining, I turn to Cato and say, "Look at them! How dare they look like that! What do you say they become the first and second tributes to die in the Hunger Games?"

Cato turns to me and says, "I like the way your mind works, Clove. Agreed."

The first day of training rolls around. Before we entered, our mentors, Vikus and Solovet, had told us to intimidate everybody else. Intimidation, they said, is half the battle. If they fear you, they stand less a chance of killing you. Fear holds them back. Fear…

_On my eleventh birthday, I received the best present of my entire life. It was personally delivered to me by Vikus. I was in the basement, throwing knives at a target when he walked in. He was dragging a boy behind him, naked, about my age, whose hands and feet were tied together and mouth was covered with tape. Vikus called out to me, "Clove!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You know how you've been wishing to try out your skills on a live target? Well, it's your birthday, and I figured you've been working hard, so I decided to get you one!"_

_I squeal with joy. "Vikus, thank you! Wherever did you find it?"_

_Vikus replies, "It's just a worthless nothing from the poor area of our District. It has no importance in life, but now, it has a purpose. To serve you."_

_I say to Vikus, "Thanks again, you may go now." He leaves. _

_I go and retrieve one curved-bladed knife, and one serrated knife. I turn to the boy, and take off the tape, but leave his hands and feet bound. "I'm going to have fun with you, I say. "Where should we start?"_

_All the boy can do is whimper. I am filled with disgust at him. Spineless weakling. "No preference? Alright then, let's start with your face. You're kind of ugly anyway, no big loss."_

_My first cut is on his lips. Then I move on to his cheeks. By this time, he is screaming extremely loudly. I thrive off of the screams. They en-vigor me, and give me more ideas and imagination. I move onto his chest, where like an artist, I teasingly draw out designs and patterns. Only unlike an artist, I have the choice of only one color: red._

_I do some quick cuts on his arms and legs; those aren't the most fun parts to hurt though. His hands though, that's the real joy. I cut off his fingers, one by one. His screams are almost deafening now. He starts pleading, and that's when I begin to get annoyed. "Stop that, coward," I say. When he doesn't, I cut out his tongue. Merciful silence soon reigns. _

_After all of his fingers are off, he is near death because of all the blood he has lost. I prop him up against the far wall, back up about fifteen yards, and let a knife fly. A perfect stick into the forehead. He topples to ground, dead. _

_I leave the room, and find a servant. "There is a mess downstairs," I say. "Would you be ever so kind as to dispose of it?"_

_Her body motions are filled with fear as the servant looks at me quickly, and then averts her eyes. 'Yes, mistress."_

"_Good," I say. I go outside for a ten-mile run, whistling jauntily. _

_Rumors soon spread about my 'birthday gift'. While nobody was willing to report any of these rumors to the authorities, the rumors and whispers served their purpose: to make others fear me. And they did. From that day on, nobody ever said anything the least bit condescending to me. They knew what would happen if they did._

_Vikus was right. Fear really is half of the battle…_

So when Atala the instructor released us, Cato and I headed over the weapons station, where we began handing even the most difficult weapons with ease. By the looks of the other tributes, we are definitely making the others afraid of us. The District 1 and 4 tributes shortly join us, and it was soon clear that they were skilled as well.

"Career Alliance during the Games?" I ask them.

"We're in," says the District 1 boy.

"Same here," says the District 4 girl.

And that was the beginning of the Career alliance. Not so much an alliance, more like a temporary agreement, because no alliance lasts forever.

When this one falls apart, I am certain that I will be the last tribute left standing.

**Hope you don't think I'm a major sicko after this chapter...I don't even know where that knife idea came from...**


	3. Beginning

**Moving on quickly from the creepy knife chapter, here we go. Read and review!**

It is now the third day of training, the day when we show our stuff to the Gamemakers. All of the tributes are milling around in the waiting room, when I get an idea. I nudge Cato, and point to the male District 11 tribute, Thresh. "What about him? He looks strong. You think he would join our alliance?"

Cato says, "I don't know. Lets find out."

We move off in his direction, but Cato stops me quickly. "We need to get something straight," he says.

"And what would that be?" I say in mock sweetness.

Cato says, "I'm the boss here. Stop trying to usurp my authority. You and the rest of the Careers follow my orders, is that clear?"

"Yes," I say meekly. Fake meekly. What a puffed up ego! However, I can use this to my advantage. If he wants to think he's the top dog, so be it. I'll keep up the façade of the nice Clove. This will put him off his guard. But when the time comes, it's him who will be facedown with a knife in his back. And that goes for all of them.

So Cato and I move towards Thresh. We reach him, and Cato says, "You look pretty strong and talented. You want to join our Career Alliance?"

Thresh replies, "No. I'm going to see how I do by myself."

I muster my best sneer, but it's Cato who answers him, "Fine. Just know that before the Games have even begun, you've made some powerful enemies." And with that, we stalk away. I make a teasing remark to Cato, "So, is he number three now on the kill list?"

Cato says, "No, he's number two, behind Fire Girl. She ticks me off even more than he does. The other District 12 is still weighing in at number three."

Before I know it, it is time for my session with the Gamemakers. I show them everything I can do, but I focus on knives. Throughout my session, everyone of them pay attention to me. This is a good sign; I know I am doing well. When they dismiss me, I know I have gotten a great score.

Back in District 2's sitting room, our whole group watches as our scores come up. Both and Cato and I score a ten! Excellent! Vikus tells me, "Now, Clove, keep a level head. Don't go into the Games with an overconfident attitude. Still, great job!"

I note that the other Careers also do well, but no other people score a ten until the screen gets to Thresh. So, he really is quite talented, I think to myself. All the more reason to kill him quick. Then the screen reaches the male District 12 tribute. An 8? So, he's not totally helpless, I think to myself. Then the girl comes up.

Eleven! What? That little bitch! How dare she! She doesn't deserve the highest score at all! She's definitely number one on the list now, I think privately. Looking over at Cato, I can tell he's thinking the same thing.

The day of the interviews. Vikus has instructed me to come off as ruthless and cold-hearted. Well, according to others, that's my personality anyway, which should make it easy to pull off. To some, those qualities would be negative but to me, they're compliments. Those are the qualities that will win the Hunger Games.

So I follow Vikus' instructions. I answer Caesar Flickerman's questions as coldly as possible. Nothing wrong with that. That's what Cato does as well. We will definitely win some sponsors, no doubt about it. With tens and our deadly power? No question. Then it's Fire Girl's turn to be interviewed.

I hate her. From what I can tell, she's a silly little girl twirling around in a dress. How the hell did she get that eleven? Were the Gamemakers on drugs or something? Nothing I can do about it now, but that will change when we reach the arena.

Then it's her fellow tributes turn. His name is Peeta. What kind of a name is that? Then in the middle of his interview, he says something shocking. He has feelings for this Fire Girl! Ha! And tomorrow they have to kill each other! The irony!

It's all I can do to keep from cracking up in my seat. That wouldn't do, it'd lose me some sponsors, and after all, I am on national television. What use does one have for love, anyway? Love is a hindrance. These Games just keep getting better and better, I think to myself.

That night, Vikus gives me some last-minute instructions: "Now Clove, you and the rest of the Careers fight it out at the Cornucopia. Watch each other's back….at least for now. There will most likely be a water source nearby, so take that over when you have secured the Cornucopia. After that, it's all you. Don't let me down."

I reply, "I won't." And I walk out of the room to go to bed. No goodbye hugs or anything. Affection is a weakness; not that I felt any anyway.

That night, I sleep dreamlessly. Not a worry in the world.

Now I'm standing on my circle, waiting for the gong to sound out to begin the seventy fourth Hunger Games. Vikus was right; there is a lake nearby. I make eye contact with each of the other Careers, and nod to each of them. My personal strategy is just to run, grab some knives, and kill all who threaten me. And plenty more who don't. Good plan, right? The gong sounds. Time to put it into action.

I run about ten yards to where three knives are lying on the ground. I look up and see the fire bitch from District 12 struggling with a boy for a backpack. I send a knife whizzing at her, but the boy gets in the way and the knife hits him instead.

District 12 grabs the pack and begins to run. I throw another knife at her, but she throws the pack into its path just at the nick of time. Argh! I can't chase her; all of the good things will be gone from here by the time I catch her. I make a personal vow to kill her the very next time I see her.

I run around the Cornucopia some more, and gather up a few more knives. I see Cato decapitate a boy with his sword, and then move in the direction of a nearby tree. Probably another tribute hiding in there. By this time, non-Career tributes are either dead or fleeing.

I grab the last one though, the boy from District 5, and to blow off some steam about losing the District 12 girl, (she doesn't deserve to be called by name), start to toy with him with my knives. I can just imagine the audience's reaction; they have to be eating this up. When he finally drops dead at my feet, I look around. The only living tributes around are Careers.

The first part is over. Now it's time for some fun.


	4. First Sighting

**Thanks to all my reviewers, here is chapter four! Before the chapter, I will personally admit that I may have rushed this a little bit; I'm just eager to get to the good stuff. If you want a perhaps more in-depth take on this, check out my other story, The Boy With The Bread. Thanks, and enjoy!**

After the District 5 boy drops dead at my feet, I hear the cannons go off. 1, 2, 3…11! Already! That's great news, only thirteen more left to kill!

I notice that someone is dead that shouldn't be, our District 4 boy Career. Oh well. He must have been weak, and he didn't deserve to win anyway. That honor belongs to me alone.

So the hovercraft comes and picks up the bodies, and then I see Cato and the District 12 male tribute coming out of the woods. I think to myself, "What! Why isn't he dead yet?" Cato better have a good reason for this.

I say, "So, Cato, what do you have there?

"The newest member of our group, Clove," says Cato. "He's going to help us find and kill that eleven bitch "Besides, he's handy with a knife and strong, too."

Ok. This actually makes sense. He can lead me to the fire girl, and then after she's dead, he can die too. Good. But he has to know who he's dealing with. I say "Try anything-"

"Yeah I know, my death will be long and painful", he says.

I smile. So he already knows. "Good," I say. "Long."I open up one side of my vest to reveal my collection of knives. "And painful." I reveal the other side, which contains an equal number of knives. Now Lover Boy here looks just a little greener now. Yeah, he fears me.

So the two District 1 tributes, Glimmer (the girl) and Blace (the boy), sort out the supplies that we won at the Cornucopia battle. Cato and I claim the two pairs of night-vision glasses we have, seeing as we are the best two Careers. When night falls and the anthem has finished playing, we all grab our various weapons and head out into the night to hunt.

We've been hunting for a while, and haven't seen anything. This is getting frustrating. But then, near dawn, Glimmer spies the first sign of life.

"Look," she says. "Smoke!"

We all speed up, and we are rewarded with the sight of a girl lying beside a fire. We surround her quickly, and Glimmer shoots her with an arrow. Blace yells out "Twelve down, and eleven to go!"

We move on, but stop in a clearing. An argument breaks out, because we haven't heard the cannon for this girl go off yet. Finally that Lover Boy says, "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," sneers Cato. "See for yourself."

The District 4 girl, Atara, waits until he is out of earshot and then says, "Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?"

Cato says, "Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife."

I back Cato up and say, "Besides, he's our best chance of finding her." I want that fire bitch dead.

Glimmer says, "Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

I say, "She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke." And I do. I really hate her.

Cato says, "Wish we knew how she got that eleven."

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," says Blace.

The sound of District 12's returning footsteps quiets us, and when he reaches us, Cato asks "Was she dead?"

"No. But she is now," District 12 says. The cannon for that girl fires. "Ready to move on?"

Soon after we reach the lake, eat food and rest; we all go out hunting again. Except for Lover Boy. He stays back to guard the supplies.

We were contemplating killing him because he told us everything we need to know about that fire bitch, but it's been decided that he can act as a lure for the her. It makes sense, even though I'm just itching to stick my knife into him and watch him bleed like a stuck pig. But sacrifices need to be made for the greater good. The daytime hunting goes uneventfully; no tributes are found.

When we get back to the lake for the night and settle in to sleep, Glimmer volunteers to take the first watch. Still, I'm going to be on guard for treachery the whole night.

So when Glimmer wakes everyone else up, I'm already up and running. Glimmer is screaming out, "Get up! Get up! Fire, fire, fire!" All we have time to do is to throw the food (which is packed in waterproof containers) into the lake, grab our weapons and run. Cato and I slept with our night glasses on, and are running at the front of our group to scout the way out, seeing as nobody else had time to grab their torches and flashlights.

No matter what path we take, I'm still tripping over logs and fallen branches. I am in such pain right now. Smoke is in my lungs and my nose. We're all coughing. I hold in my vomit, not bearing to let other see me succumb to the fire. I will not give in. After some more running from the flaming wall descending on us, the burning finally stops.

We all collapse in a heap on the ground. No, not all of us. Not Cato. "Get up," says he. "Now is the perfect time to hunt. They will all be weak from the fire. And besides, with the fire having stopped, it must mean that we are near another tribute."

"No," says Blace. "Are you kidding? What harm would it be to rest for an hour or two?"

That weakling. I make a move to cut him in order to teach him a lesson, but Cato gets there first. Cato walks over to Blace who is still on the ground, and quick as a flash, cuts him on the right arm with his sword, not enough to make him bleed to death, but enough to cause some serious hurt. Blace cries out in pain. Cato turns to the rest of us and says, "Anyone else disagree?"

Nobody else says anything. I'm keeping up the nice Clove act; I can't challenge Cato, but I'm snickering to myself in my head. What cowards. We set off once more to hunt.

The sun is now above our heads, and there is plenty of light out. We still haven't found anyone. Wait, scratch that. Now I see we are coming to a pool of water, and there is a girl beside it. A girl with an orange backpack. Ugh, that orange reminds me of fire bitch. Anyway this girl hears us, gets up, and begins to run.

Wait! It's HER! Yes! Finally, she will die!

**Again, sorry if the chapter is boring...it's a necessary stopgap before the good, original stuff...**


	5. Stings

**Here's chapter five. Read and review!**

I'm ecstatic. I will finally get the chance to fulfill my vow to kill her. I make my way to the front of our group, just ahead of Lover Boy, eager for the kill. But I don't get the chance, just yet.

She scampers up a tree, extremely fast. And nimble. Argh! I'm no good at climbing trees. But I reassure myself with the thought of, "Well, she has to come down sometime."

"How's everything with you?" she calls down. She'll pay for that.

"Well enough," says Cato. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," says she. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

"Think I will," says Cato.

"Here, take this, Cato," says Glimmer. She offers him the bow and arrows. But Cato says, "No. I'll do better with my sword."

Cato begins climbing. He can't make it. Neither can Glimmer. Glimmer tries to shoot an arrow at her, but it misses. Finally Lover Boy says, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

We all agree to this, and then Cato says, "Lover Boy. I thought you said she couldn't climb trees."

"I thought she couldn't either. We were coached separately, and I guess that's something she lied about," he says. I'm ticked at him, but Cato's next words stops me from doing anything to him.

Cato says mockingly, "Lover's quarrel, eh? No matter. Alright we have two options. We form a pyramid, with Glimmer at the top, and she tries to shoot that bitch, or I try to somehow cut the tree down with my sword.

I come back with, "Cato, are you mad? Neither of those will work. I suggest two people just stay here in the morning to keep her under siege, while the rest of us continue the hunt for the other tributes." I want her dead, but we have to be smart about it. This is the surest way to bring about her death.

Night falls, and the anthem plays. Glimmer again volunteers to take the first watch, under the tree. We all lie down underneath the tree. I doze off quickly without meaning too; it has been a long day.

I wake up in the morning to cries of "To the lake!" "To the lake!" A nest has burst open on the ground; I recognize it as a tracker jacker nest. District 12 must have dropped it! Her death will be so painful…

I get up and start running to the lake. Even so, I am getting stung by those things. I notice that Glimmer and Atara are in worse shape than the rest of us. They fall to the ground before we reach the lake. I don't bother to stop and help. The weak are left behind.

The other three and myself make it however, and we quickly soak ourselves in the water. Me and Blace are in worse shape than Cato and Lover Boy, it seems.

However, we are not alone at the lake. It seems the District 3 boy was here just before we arrived. Cato says to me and Blace, "You two. Deal with the boy, get our supplies out, and set our camp back up again."

Lover Boy goes, "I'm going back to finish her off." He grabs Blace's spear and sets off.

Cato says, "Me too. To kill her, and then him." With that, he runs off after Lover Boy.

I'm feeling a little woozy from those stings, but I have to do this. I pull a knife and hold it on the District 3 boy. I don't even have the strength for a show; I just want him to die. But he says, "Wait! I can help you!"

My muddled brain thinks up a response of, "And how can you do that?"

He says, "I have a lot of technological knowledge. I can reactivate the mines from the metal circles. This can help guard your supplies, so nobody can steal them. I can help you, please don't kill me!" Pleading, now.

Pleading is for cowards. But he's right, this could be a huge help. I say to Blace, "Take him back to the lake and get him started on it. I'm going after Cato." I take off in his direction.

When I crash through the weeds, I see three people. I see Lover Boy limping away. I also see Cato dueling somebody with swords. It appears to be…Thresh?

Yes. It's him. I decide to pass up on Lover Boy over there for Thresh right here. He's going to pay for refusing our offer of an alliance. Besides, Lover Boy won't get far. From the looks of it, he's badly wounded, probably Cato's doing.

It turns out that I am not a moment too soon here. On a cut, Thresh abruptly changes his blade angle and uses the flat part to knock Cato in the head. This takes him by surprise, and he falls to the ground, unconscious. No sooner has Thresh done this when my knife is already piercing his sword arm.

He screams, and drops the sword. He takes off running away from me. I turn to follow, but then I realize, I can't make it. The stings are getting to me. I fall to the ground, on my knees. I'm seeing double of everything now. I last thing I'm aware of before the darkness claims me is Thresh's retreating form.


	6. Back To The Routine

**Chapter six, here we go! Review, please!**

I wake up amid a sea of leaves. I'm lying on the ground where I had fallen. The nightmare that had wracked my body and mind are finally gone. I'm ready for action.

I get up and immediately stop. My muscles are extremely sore and stiff. The rumbling in my stomach also tells me that have probably been out for more than just a day. But I have to make it back to camp. So slowly, very slowly, I make my way back to the lake.

It is very early in the morning right now. The sun hasn't risen yet, but when I reach the lake, it is just rising. It would actually be quite beautiful if I knew that it wasn't so fake…

I see three other tributes clustered around the lake. I can tell that it's Cato, Blace, and that District 3 boy. They are having a meal, and when they see me, they grab some food and give it to me.

I sit down with them, and Cato greets me by saying, "So. You didn't die."

"Well, I know that you wish that I had, but I didn't, so now I'm back in the game and ready to play," I say. I don't care about the nice Clove so much anymore. If anyone crosses me, they're dead.

Cato smiles. "Good. Let's get some things straight. When I woke up and saw you lying there, I decided that as a reward for saving me from Thresh, I wouldn't kill you just then and there. Lucky you. And this boy you found, he's almost done digging up the mines and arranging them. We're about to go off and hunt, and he will stay back and finish the job."

The boy looks at me, "Hi. My name is—"

"I don't care," I interrupt. "You guys ready? Let's go hunting."

It's still morning when we see somebody lying down beside a fire. It's a boy, and when he hears us, he gets up and starts to run away. Well, limp, because I saw see it's the boy from 10, the one with the crippled foot. Kind of like when we saw District 12 that day, but only this time, the prey is not escaping. We gain on him until we reach the stream, where the distance is close enough that I am able to send a knife into the back of his head. He goes down, dead. The cannon sounds.

Blace says "One more gone."

Cato replies with, "Yeah, but the top three on my kill list still have yet to go. When I find number one, I'm going to kill her myself, and none of you better interfere with me. To take off her head will bring me the sweetest pleasure in the entire world." We all know who he's talking about.

Cato continues, "Then Thresh, for doing this -he motions to his many bandages -to me. Then number three, is Lover Boy." When I find that son of a bitch, I'm going to crush him like the dog he is." We are around the mud bank, near the stream. For some reason, I get the feeling we three are not alone here…

Blace says, "I'm going to set some snares."

"Food snares or tribute snares?" I ask.

"Tribute, of course," says Blace. "Who knows what I might catch? Or I should say, _who _I might catch?"

I say, "I'm going back to the lake to check on our District 3 boy. He better be almost done rigging up camp or he'll get the knife treatment like District 5 did." Truthfully, I'm just wishing for another chance to kill.

Cato says, "I'm going to do some solo hunting. I won't be needing backup." And with that, we all walk off in different directions.

When I reach our camp, I see that everything is complete. The supplies and food are carefully and artfully arranged around the activated mines. Now anyone who tries to get them will be blown sky-high.

"Good," I say to the District 3 boy. "Now show me how to get to the food, I'm hungry."

He gives a demonstration of the path that you must take. He gets some fruit and throws them back to me, and then makes his way out.

I say, "Ok. I'm going to take a nap. Keep watch, and wake me if there's a problem. And don't try and kill me, or it will be you who ends up dead."

"Yes, ma'am," he says. At least he's showing a little obedience. I lie down and drift off. My body is still recovering from the tracker jacker stings. I wonder if I'm supposed to pull the stingers out…

I wake up to Cato's voice, "Get up. I see smoke. We're going hunting."

"Fine," I say. "But what about our little engineer here?"

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch these supplies," Cato says.

"What about Lover Boy?" asks Blace.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us. Come on," says Cato.

Just before we enter the woods, Cato says, "When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes."

That's what he thinks. But I will be the one to kill her.

Or I will die trying…


	7. Nothing

**Thanks to my reviewers. I made this chapter longer than the previous ones, so more to read! Please review and let me know what you think!**

So when we reach the source of this smoke, we see a humongous fire. I mean, this thing is big. Cato says, "There's nobody here." And he's right, I don't see a soul.

Just then we all see another smoke column rising in the distance. Blace goes, "Maybe there!" And we head off in that direction.

As we're running, I'm thinking something's up. Why would anyone set fires, and then leave to go set more? That fire was so big, it was practically a signal fire. It's almost as if…as if…

We reach the second fire and just as I thought, nobody is here either. Cato goes, "What the-?"

It clicks. "Someone wants to lure us away from camp. They want our supplies!" I exclaim.

Cato doesn't understand. He goes, "But it's mined right?"

I turn to the District 3 boy and say menacingly, "Well, is it?"

He stutters out, "Y-yes…yes…it is! Anyone will die if they try to steal the supplies!"

The sound of an explosion rings out. We all look at each other in a frozen moment, and dash pell-mell back to camp.

When we reach it, we see that there's nothing left. I think that I see some rustling on the far side of the lake, but I don't care about that now. I care about the fact that we have no supplies! Someone is going to pay for this...

The District 3 boy throws stones into the wreckage and says, "The mines are all activated." We move forward to check it out.

There's nothing to salvage. Nothing. At all. Well this is certainly a setback…

"_When you hit rock-bottom, what do you do?" asks Vikus._

"_I don't know" I say, a child of sixteen. No, not a child anymore. Seen too much and done too much for that. And don't regret any of it. "Not give up?"_

_He smiles. "Good. Exactly. Yes, never give up. You will always have your strength, speed, and smarts. And Clove, other people's sky-high levels are ten times lower than your level of rock bottom. You're that skilled. You're that good, Clove."_

_Later that night I participate in a raid. The officers on the force ask me to do this periodically, partly because they know of my various skills, and partly because they would like me to honor the memory of my father, who was a member of the force. I do honor his memory, because his death was what led me down this path, the path of victory. It ignited my career. I'm ever grateful to him…_

_So when we reach the target for that operation, a small house, the man in charge, Marcus, says, "Everyone take your positions! It's time!"_

_My position is next to a window, near the front of the house. Marcus from the front door outside, yells to the people inside, "You have three seconds to open up." No response. "One…two…three!" He kicks in the door and starts attacking._

_The house is supposed to be full of rebels and insurgents. Even though the major rebellion failed seventy three years ago, we still have an infestation of vermin that refuse to go away, that refuse to give up. After tonight there will be just a little bit less of them. This is great live practice for the Hunger Games._

_It's time. I smash the window and jump in. I've got my full array of knives on me now; no one is taking me down. I send a knife flying into a man's head. He screams and falls to the floor. I look around for another target and note that uniformed offers are taking people down left and right. No prisoners. They all deserve to die._

_I send a knife into another man's head, and I then notice somebody sneaking towards the back. This woman runs outside. I chase after her, overtake her with my speed, and tackle her to the ground. I need some fun today; it's been much too dull. I pull a knife and say, "Well, what do we have here?"_

"_Please!" she cries. "Let me go! You people have already killed my friends in there, and my daughter, please! Let me go! I won't cause any trouble, I swear! I have nothing now! Nothing! Haven't you ever had nothing in the world?"_

"_Nope," I say. "Goodbye."_

I'm shaken out of my reverie by Cato screaming, "It's all your fault. And now you die!"

The District 3 boy starts to run, but to no avail. Cato catches him from behind, and snaps his neck. He falls to the ground, dead. Exactly what he deserves.

I say, "Guys. We know that two so far have died today. If a cannon was fired, we could have easily missed it during the explosion. So if there are only two faces in the sky tonight, we know that the bomber survived."

Cato replies, "Always the smart one, Clove. You're right. Now we wait."

We don't have long to wait. Night falls, and the anthem plays. In the sky is the District 3 boy that Cato killed, and District 10 boy that I killed today. Blace states the obvious by saying, "The bomber survived."

With a look of pure determination, Cato puts on his night-vision glasses. I do the same. Blace ignites a torch for light. Without saying a word, we all stride back into the woods to do some hunting. I doubt we'll find whoever did this. I bet the bomber has the biggest lead in the world right now…

We don't find anyone or anything. Frustrated, we return to the lake in the morning, even though there is nothing to return to, and Blace says, "Wait. I forgot about my snares. I'll sleep a bit and go check on them." I doubt he caught anything...

So we all settle in to sleep. I take the first watch shift, then Cato, then Blace, and then we repeat. Around mid-afternoon when Blace is on watch, he wakes us up and says, "I'm going to check out my traps. See you later." I can't help but think that I won't be seeing him later though...

When he's gone I say to Cato, "We need to find some food. Do you have any knowledge of edible roots and such?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy and says, "Are you kidding? Why would I ever need to know that?"

Idiot. I say, "Right now, for one thing. But no matter. I have some knowledge. Not a lot, but some. At least I was smart enough to learn _that._"

He says, "Watch it, Clove. We both know I'm the better fighter here."

I snigger. "Without me, you're dead. Do you need a timeout, little boy?"

He moves towards me with malice in his steps. I say, "Calm down. Don't you have a sense of humor? Come on, let's go find some food." I lead him into the forest, laughing inside. He can't kill me…yet. I'm the one with the plant knowledge. But I'm going to enjoy this. If Cato wasn't already driven insane by the explosion, I'm the one that's going to push him over the edge…

We have just finished gathering some roots when we hear two cannons ring out. I wonder who has died. Could one of them possibly be…Blace? Cato says, "Let's hustle back quick to the lake. Let's see if Blace has returned yet. If not, well...he's probably not returning at all."

When we have just started our meal back at the lake, the anthem begins to play. In the sky is…Blace! And that little girl, I don't know her name. Rue, I think. The tree-hopper.

Cato says, "Well he's gone. Just you and me now."

I say to him, "Yup. Just you and me."

But I'm thinking privately, not for long. In the very near future, it will be just me.


	8. Clash Of Two

**Thanks to mangalvr, Wesley, Jane, AJLL, and hungergamesfan51 for reviewing the last chapter. I also fixed up the last chapter a bit. This right here is the penultimate chapter (fancy word for second-to-last), and the longest yet. So uh, read and review!**

After the anthem is finished playing, I say to Cato, "I'll take the first watch of the night."

"Fine with me," he says.

He lies down around the lake. I remain standing and begin to contemplate certain matters. I'm wondering whether I should betray him or not. I mean, there are only six of us left. The Games are winding down, and no alliance lasts forever. Despite my thoughts, I decide not to try and pull anything just yet.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully, with Cato and me alternating the watch every two hours. I'm really feeling the lack of sleep down; no more Blace to take on some hours. I don't feel sad about him in the slightest though. But I am curious. In the morning I ask Cato, "How do you think he died?"

"I don't know," he says. "You think maybe District 12 killed him?"

I snort. "Are you kidding? From the looks of her, she couldn't kill a fly."

"I bet you she was allied with that little tree-hopping girl, though. Think about it. They're both weak and soft. Makes sense for them to join up," he says.

"So…you think Blace killed the little one, and then was killed by…who? Thresh?" I ask.

"Probably," he replies.

"No matter," I say. "We need to go find food." I decide to slip in a wisecrack. "Follow me, and maybe you'll learn something. I turn and walk away before I can see his face, but I snicker to myself in imagination.

The day passes quite uneventfully. We spend the time building up quite a stockpile of edible plants. Even with my training, I'm really getting quite sick of the food. I mean, honestly, how do vegetarians do it? I curse whoever bombed our supplies in my mind for making me live like this. When I get my hands on whoever did it…

So at evening time, just after the anthem has played to signal nightfall, I say to Cato, "I'll take first watch."

He looks at me rather suspiciously and says, "Sure, go ahead." Does he suspect what I'm going to do?

He lies down, with his sword next to him. I sit there, not really paying attention to my surroundings just thinking, do I really want to betray him? What if I get killed if the process? For all my skill, Cato is a very formidable fighter. The night is getting older as I think about the possible consequences. But as it turns out, my decision is made for me.

A whistle of the wind is my only warning. I duck sharply, and feel a spear pass over my left shoulder. I turn and see Cato, alert and awake, with a disappointed expression on his face. "Nice try," I say. "But it'll take more than that to take me down."

He smiles gleefully. I can tell he's looking forward to the coming fight. "So be it," he says. Then he lunges with his sword.

I pull a couple of knives and throw them at him, but he ducks one, blocks another with his sword, and keeps on coming. Time to show off a secret talent of mine. I time his approach, and just when the moment is right, I flip in the air _over _him, catch him in the shoulder with a knife on the way, and land behind him. I turn around to see his reaction.

He just looks surprised. "I didn't know you could do that," he says.

I reply, "That's exactly the reason that we were coached separately, idiot." I want to rile him up. A Cato that's thinking with anger is less dangerous than a Cato that is cold and dispassionate. Like I am.

He snarls and advances again, more cautiously this time. When he's close enough, he swings at me with the sword, which I block with one of my knives. I've got a knife in each hand, which is facing off against his big sword. Sooner or later, all of my knives are going to break. I've got to end it before they do.

So round and round we spin, the sound of clashing metal echoing throughout the forest. We dance a dance of death, with any move possibly being our last. During the fighting, Cato is slowly but steadily backing me up throughout the forest, until I hear the sound of rushing water. We must be at the stream. Time to pull off another move.

But I don't get the chance. I didn't factor on the rocks in the stream. Backing up from Cato's deadly sword, I step in the stream and stumble on the rocky surface. That stumble is all Cato needs to cut me in my left arm. He yells in triumph.

I make a personal vow. It is not going to end here. I am not finished. I still have one working arm, and I use that arm to send a knife flying at his head while he is momentarily distracted. He ducks, but now he is totally off balance. I tackle him to the ground, his sword flies away from the hit. Geez, it's like hitting a steel wall. He must weight about 250 pounds!

As I sit on top of him, my right hand holding the knife to his throat, my left arm dangling uselessly at my side, I say, "What was that about you being the better fighter? Sure doesn't look it now. You want to say goodbye to mommy and daddy one last time?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by the sound of trumpets. Not slackening my hold on him, I wait to hear what Claudius Templesmith has to say.

"Greetings to the final six contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. There has been a rule change. Under the new rule, two tributes may win if they are the last two left alive and from the same District. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor," booms the voice of Claudius Templesmith. He repeats this, and then he falls silent.

WHAT? This is unprecedented! I can't take Cato's life now; I'd be hated back in the District if I did so. And part of the whole joy of winning is to be loved when you return. I release my hold and say, "Alright, you get to live. But remember this lesson."

He opens his mouth to respond but is again interrupted by a voice that yells, "Katniss!"

I whip around, my eyes raking the stream and the surrounding mud bank and rocks. Nothing. I say to Cato, "Did you hear that?"

He says, "Yeah, it sounded like…like Lover Boy?"

We comb the stream inch by inch, looking for him. I'm determined to find and kill this pathetic lovesick puppy. But we don't find him. Wherever he is, he's hidden good. After two hours of searching Cato says, "Come on. We need to go treat ourselves. I had some bandages in my pack before the explosion that blew up everything else. We'll come back here tomorrow and find him. I know where I cut him, in the leg. He's probably lying somewhere, camouflaged. It'll be easier to find him in daylight."

I don't want to give up, but really, what other choice do we have? "Agreed," I say.

We return to the lake, where Cato whips out his bandages. It's not much, but better than nothing. We patch up my arm where he cut me, and his shoulder where I stuck my knife in him. I again volunteer to keep watch, only this time, I will not betray him. We're going to win together.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully. In the morning while we are eating a breakfast of roots, I say to him, "So why do you think they made that new rule?"

"I don't know, Clove. Maybe they didn't want you to kill me?" he says.

Yeah right, I think privately. "No, it was probably because of those two District 12 lovebirds. The audience must not want one of them to die. And speaking of Lover Boy, I really don't think that we need to go back to the stream. He must be on his way out about now. Just let him be. Why bother with the effort?"

"I suppose you're right," he says. "We'll probably hear a cannon any minute now for him."

But we don't. In fact, we don't hear a cannon the entire day. Another night passes uneventfully. Perhaps the next day we'll go out hunting. But for right now, we both need to take it easy because of our wounds. The next day in the morning, something hits me, and I smack my hand against my head. How could I have missed it?

"What?" Cato asks.

"Come on," I say. "We're going back to the stream. We didn't think of the fact that District 12 would be trying to find Lover Boy. They're probably both holed up there, laughing at us. Come on!"

He jumps up and says, "You're right. Let's go!"

But when we reach the stream, we see nothing amiss. We spend even longer this time seaching the stream and the surrounding area. But we come up empty. I don't hear any voices. I don't see anything wrong, until I come to a spot near the stream.

"Cato, check this out," I say.

What we are looking at is a disturbed bed. It looks as if someone laid down, and camouflaged themselves because they were too helpless to do anything else. Definitely Lover Boy. How could we have missed this before? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of trumpets again.

"Greetings to the final six contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Congratulations on surviving so far. But couldn't you use a little something more? Well, here's where you get it. A feast is going to be held.

I'm thinking that this feast would be a prime time to take out some other tributes when he continues, "Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." The words end there.

"Come on," Cato says. "We gotta go back and prepare for the feast."

"What about District 12 and Lover Boy?" I ask.

"Forget about them. We'll take them out at the feast, where they will actually show themselves and not hide like the cowards they are. Let's go," he says.

I agree and follow him. A fact I remember from watching previous Hunger Games is, feasts always result in deaths.

But I'm sure that that won't happen to me…

**So who noticed the wordplay on the chapter title?**

**By the way, if you haven't already done so, check out my new story The Hunger Games Premiere. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Fateful Feast

**Thanks to Tsuchikorobi, Santastic, AJLL, hungergamesfan51, sw448, mangalvr, and paramore fanatic for reviewing the last chapter. So, here is the end of this story. The grand finale. I really hope that it wasn't too bad. Like always, read and please, please, please, review!**

Back at the lake, Cato and I are eating a meal of greens when I say, "Cato, I want to ask you about something."

"Shoot," he says.

"I've been thinking; let me have Katniss at the feast. That's all I ask. I'll give the audience a great show so they love us when we win, and besides, you can still take Thresh and Lover Boy. How about it?"

Cato thinks about it for a second. "Fine," he says. "It better be a damn fine show."

Oh yes it will be…

We pretty much recuperate the rest of the day and night as we prepare for dawn and the coming feast. In the wee hours of the morning, we make the short journey to the Cornucopia, and take our positions. We decide to split up, and take positions around it far away from each other. This will probably be the best arrangement, as we are each in position to take on just more than one tribute. Just before we head off to our places, Cato says, "Yell if you need backup."

"I won't need it," I reply. And we walk off in our separate directions.

I take my place and wait. I take out some greens and munch on them, to keep my strength up. But I can't explain the feeling of death and finality that hangs over me. I can't but think that this could very well be my last meal. I pull myself together and say to myself, "Come on, Clove. Focus."

Throughout my surveillance, I see no sign of the other tributes. Not surprising, as everyone left has some skill, I'll give them that. Except maybe that girl from 5, the one who looks like a fox. It appears that she can't do anything. I even doubt she'll show up.

How much longer I wait, I cannot say. I only know that when dawn comes, and the stone table clicks into place, I see two black backpacks labeled 2 and 11, a green one labeled 5, and a small orange one labeled 12. And then I see something else that makes me stop short in surprise.

Because that girl with the fox face, she has just grabbed her pack and sprinted off into the woods. And she has too much of a head start to chase. And the worst of it is, she was hiding in the Cornucopia! How could Cato and I have possibly missed her! I revise my opinion of her being totally helpless, and think that she is one sly devil.

I'm ready now for whatever is about to happen. And when I see District 12 sprint to the table, I stand up, and chuck a knife at her. She deflects it with her bow, and then snaps off an arrow at me. I dodge slightly, but the arrow still catches me in my left arm. Fortunately, I throw with my right arm. Ignoring the pain, I use this arm to throw another knife at her.

This knife hits her in the forehead, and suddenly, there's blood all over her face. I run towards her while she's blinded from the blood, and tackle her to the ground.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I ask her. This is partly mocking, and partly because he actually might be somewhere near, getting ready to attack.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," she snarls. Then she screams, "Peeta!"

I jam my hand into her windpipe, and I check around to see if she's telling the truth. Nobody appears. She must be bluffing. I wonder if anyone has told her she's pretty bad at it.

"Liar," I say. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." Her facial expression confirms what I have just said.

Enough talk. Time for the show. I open my jacket, and carefully pick a knife with a nice, curved blade. No hurry. She's not going anywhere. I say to her, "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." And I will.

She's trying to struggle against me, but I say, "Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally…what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

I'm not entirely sure if this was how it happened, but that's the conclusion that I can infer. But I say that little piece to make her feel utter despair. And it's working. I look down at her, and note the fear in her eyes, the eyes utterly devoid of hope. This is what I thrive off of, it's simply pure bliss.

I survey her face, and make my decision. "I think…I think we'll start with your mouth." I trace her lips with the knife blade.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" She spits in my face. I very nearly punch her, but then think of the pain she'll be feeling in just a few seconds. My voice contorted with rage, I say, "All right then. Let's get started."

As soon as I make the first cut, I feel someone grab me around the waist and lift me off the ground from behind. I don't even know who it is. But when the mystery assailant flings me onto the ground, I get a look at who it is.

It's Thresh. I gasp. He's simply titanic. He's huge. And suddenly, for the first time in the Games, no the first time ever in my life, I am scared. Thresh yells at me, "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?"

I'm trying to scramble away. I say, "No! No, it wasn't me!" And it wasn't! It was Blace who killed her, not me!

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" he shouts at me.

"No! No, I-"

Thresh has brought out a rock the size of a loaf of bread. This sets something off inside of me, and I remember that I have backup. "Cato! Cato!" But I know that Cato will not come in time. He's too far away.

"Clove!" I hear from Cato. Yes, he's way too far away.

And then my definition of pain is brought into a whole new level when Thresh brings the rock down against my skull. It's instant agony. It's death. I'm dying. Dying for something that I didn't even do. For something I had the arrogance to bring up as a boast. As I lie there, moaning, I remember a memory from early childhood…

_My father and I, a child of six, were sitting in our comfortable home in the Victor's Village. He had said he wanted to have a 'serious talk' with me. So after we were comfortable, he said, "Clove, I want you to know something. You don't have to participate in the Hunger Games when you are older. It's dangerous. Your mother is wrong, Clove."_

"_No daddy," I replied. "When I win, I will have all the fame and glory. I will be set for life. What could possibly go wrong if I enter the Games?"_

_He regarded me with utter sadness and resignation as he said, "You will die, Clove. You will die."_

He was right. Here I lie, dying. Nothing can save me now. I should have listened to my father from the beginning. Instead, I was corrupted by my mother and Vikus and all the other well-meaning but cruel people who were friends of them. I thought that I would know glory, but instead, I will only know death now. All of my life, it means nothing. It's about to end.

As I draw closer to death's door, I see them. I see my father first, then my mother. I see the boy I cut up when I was eleven, I see the woman I killed in that raid at age sixteen, I see my kills in the Games so far, the District 9 boy, the District 5 boy, the District 10 boy. I see Glimmer, Atara, Blace. I see them all. They are all standing in a bright white light, and beckoning to me. Letting me know it's time. Time to join them.

And then Cato is there, beside me. "Don't go, Clove," he whispers. "We have to win together. To know the utmost glory and power there is."

A weak laugh escapes my lips. "You're a fool, Cato," I gasp out. "I hope you never know glory and fame. I hope you die. But most of all…most of all, I hope Katniss and Peeta win together. Not you."

His lips curl in a nasty scowl as he says, "You won't be around to see it when I win anyway. Good bye, Clove."

I see the figures standing in the light. They are becoming impatient. "Soon," I think to them. "Soon."

Cato takes off away from me, and I am left staring up at the sky. The early morning sky, with sunlight, and birds singing, and nature all around me. It's actually quite a beautiful place to die. And then I see Cato turn around for an instant at the edge of the woods and face me.

The last thing I ever see is his spear hurtling through the air towards my body.

**Ok, so actually, I just thought of something. If I get enough requests to continue the story from the perspective of the muttations at the end, the hounds, I might do it. So review, and let me know. Please!**


	10. Muttation

**So after numerous requests, I decided to write one from the hound's POV. Hope it turned out good!**

Kill. Kill.

The urge to kill is the just about the only thought in my brain right now. And it's so much stronger because I can remember everything. I need to kill Lover Boy for his betrayal. I need to kill District 12 for causing my death.

And I need to kill Cato for killing me.

As I and the twenty other hounds are raised from the underground into the arena, I immediately spot him. Cato.

He's slowly pacing in the woods, with the air of searching for someone. Or two someones. Not anymore. The hunter is about to become the hunted.

I begin to snarl and howl. Around me, the pack follows my lead. I don't care if he knows we're coming. He's going to die anyway.

Cato hears us and whips around. His pupils dilate and fill with raw terror at the sight of us. Good. His fear only makes me stronger…

Cato begins to sprint away from us, and we follow him closely, snapping at his heels. I'm in my rightful place at the front of the pack…I'm ready to kill.

Before long, we come to the lake. We see Lover Boy and District 12 there already. District 12 shoots an arrow at Cato, but Cato just sprints right past them, and heads to the Cornucopia. The other two follow him.

District 12 turns around briefly and sends an arrow flying into Blace, who is right next to me. He goes down, but that won't stop us. There are still twenty more of us…

Before we can reach the Cornucopia though, District 12 and Cato are already up. I catch hold of Lover Boy's leg though, and rip a gaping hole in it. Blood starts pouring from the wound, but he somehow manages to climb up the horn. No matter. They will all die shortly…

Next to me, Atara goes down. Another victim of a District 12 arrow. As she dies, she opens up gashes on a few other mutts, but I manage to avoid her talons.

The three are all almost out of reach now up on the horn. Now, it's time for a plan…

I bark to the pack, "Back up! Make room! Glimmer, see if you can jump to where they are on the horn."

Glimmer yips back, "Yes, Clove!" Good. I like obedience.

We all back up, and Glimmer springs onto the horn. However, she doesn't make it to where the three are. She just becomes another victim of District 12.

New plan. To the pack, I bark, "Split into two groups! We'll divide their attention from multiple sides!"

The hounds bark agreement. Half of us go to one side, the other half to the other side. And we try and launch ourselves at the three still up on the horn. But to no avail.

Now I'm getting frustrated. I want my kill. Or kills.

From his position next to me, Thresh growls, "Clove. Tell them to make room. I can do it."

I do as he says, and we all make room. Thresh then takes a flying leap onto the horn, to the level of where the three are at. I feel the stirrings of success, but it doesn't last. Thresh falls back to the ground, an arrow in his throat.

The pack and I continue to try and leap up, but we're not succeeding. None of us have the same leg strength as Thresh. But we do see Cato holding Peeta in a headlock, with Katniss pointing her bow and arrows at them both.

The pack's howls become more frenzied. We can smell it. Someone is about to come to us.

The arrow from District 12's bow pierces Cato's hand, and he releases Peeta and falls down to us. He gets up immediately and pulls out a sword. He yells, "You'll never get me without a fight!"

I snarl at him, "It won't be a fight. It will be a slaughter…for you." Even though I know there's no way he can understand me…

We circle him, clawing and tearing at him. Our claws meet metal and some other material, something on his body. He must have some armor! So, that's what was in that pack at the feast…

The memory of the feast only serves to heighten my resolve. As Rue's head flies away from her body, a victim of Cato's sword, I seize the opportunity to swipe at Cato's legs. I tear through the armor, and Cato stumbles. Around him, the others take the chance to claw at the other parts of his body. The arms. The torso. The head. Everywhere.

Eventually, Cato hits the ground. Us remaining mutts grab him, and drag him back into the Cornucopia. Time for some fun…

Before we start work on him, a Gamemaker's voice booms through my head, "Take your time on him. The people are loving this. Make him suffer."

And he shall. Now I take my revenge in full. I teasingly claw up his mouth, his hands, and his eyes. I put on a great show, only with claws, not knives. I give the audience the show with Cato that I never got the chance to give with District 12. This chance now more than makes up for that missed opportunity…

As the night wears on, Cato's moans of pain become increasingly more frequent. The mutts and I show him no mercy, as we continue to work away on him. Near dawn, Cato makes a last ditch effort to open the remainder of his one eye left. That eye finds my mine, and with a jolt of recognization, he whispers, "Clove. Please…"

Pleading is for the weak. With relish, I tear out his one eye. My howl of joy comes at the same time as his cry of agony…

At dawn, I hear the voice in my head again, "That's enough. The other two are coming now to finish him off. Exit the Cornucopia."

So the remainder of the mutts and I follow the orders of the Gamemakers. Just before we enter the newly-appeared hole that will take us away, the last thing I see is the final arrow entering Cato's skull.

I'll be seeing you soon, Cato…

**So here ends this story officially now. Please, please review!**


End file.
